iHave Another Side
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: SAM'S POV No one ever really asked. I had almost forgotten it existed. Then, I realized that this could be my chance, my chance to go where it came from.
1. iDidn't Know

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Here's my new story. Yes, it's Sam's POV. This story is mainly focused on Sam and Freddie. I know, not surprising.**

**Summary: **

**SAM'S POV**

**No one ever really asked. I had almost forgotten it existed. Then, I realized that this could be my chance, my chance to go where it came from.**

**Chapter 1: iDidn't know**

We had just finished iCarly, so we went to the groovy smoothie.

"So, Fredwardo, what hideous thing are you doing with your mom this weekend?"

"She's not _that _bad. She can be cool when she wants to."

"Tick bath?" Carly questioned.

"Maybe."

"Not surprising," I commented. What a dork.

"You know what, Puckett?"

"What, Benson?"

"Why do you always have to-?"

"Don't start," Carly was annoyed. We were silent, until my phone rang. My ringtone was Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts.

"Nice ringtone."

"Shut it, bonehead," I answered my phone and said, "What's up?"

"Hi, Darlin'!"

"Mamaw?"

"Mamaw?" Fredwart repeated. I sushed him.

"In the flesh."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted you to come out this weekend. Your mom said she wouldn't be home."

"Awesome. Can I bring meat?"

"You bet."

"Then I'll be there."

"Okay, I sent two airplane tickets."

"Why two?"

"Bring a friend." I looked at Carly.

"Okay."

"Maybe you should bring Carly or that Freddie." Yeah right.

"Yeah, maybe."

"See ya Saturday!"

"Bye, Mamaw."

"Bye, darlin'." I hung up. Carly and Freddie were both looking at me.

"What?"

"Who's Mamaw?" Fredpuss asked.

"My grandmother, Stupid!" Carly already knew who she was.

"What'd she say?" Curious Carly.

"She wants me to come out this weekend with a friend. Do you wanna go?" I asked Carly.

"I wish I could. Granddad called and he said that me and Spencer can come to Yakama this weekend."

"Oh." Great! Now I was going to have to go with the nub.

"Maybe Freddie wants to go." _Can she read minds?_

"Maybe I don't," Freddie but in.

"See, Carls, he doesn't wanna go." Maybe I hated the nub a little less now.

"Oh come on, Sam! Your Grandma has already met me. She hasn't met Freddie. Plus, doesn't she always say, 'Why don't you bring that Freddie kid?'" I was absolutely sure she could read minds.

"Wait, she _wants _to meet me?"

I sighed, "Yes..."

"Then, I'll go."

"Fine, just don't say anything stupid, okay?"

"I'll try." He gets on my nerves. "Are you sure you two are related?"

"Yeah, I used to stay with her for one week every summer. When I was ten, it stopped."

"Why?"

"My dad got in a car accident." I can still remember that night. "He died. She just fell apart. I tried to help. He was her only son."

"You told me he left," Carly remembered.

"I just didn't want pity."

"Were you two close?"

"Yeah, we were. He used to tell me I'd sing my way to the end of the tunnel."

"You sing?"

"Yeah, a little." Wow, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I don't open up much.

* * *

The next day, I was packing my stuff. I actually found a lot of the things I had lost. I found a picture of Carly and me when we were little. Then, I found a picture of me and Fredward. Our parents used to talk to each other all the time. Mrs. Benson didn't like me, so Fredward couldn't hang out with me anymore. We were only twelve. I don't know why I pick on him. Sometimes I still think of us when we were little. I laughed at the picture. I put it in my suitcase and carried on.

* * *

About two hours after I finished packing, a knock came to the door. I went over and opened the door. Guess who? Fredhead.

"What is it, Benson?"

"Well, I'm packed and everything, but you forgot to mention one little detail."

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Nashville."

"She lives in Nashville?"

"Yeah, she sent us two coach tickets. Here's yours," I handed him the ticket. "What did you tell your mom?"

"She's mad. I told her she could trust me and that I would call a couple times a day."

"Okay then. Meet me at the airport at eight in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem jumpy."

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy."

"Sam." He knows me too well. It irritates me.

"Fine," I sat on my couch and he sat next to me. "I haven't seen her in a while and well, every time I look at her it makes me think of my dad."

"Sam, did I ever tell you what happened to my dad?" Was he trying to make me feel better?

"No."

"He had a heart attack. He died."

"Oh, sorry," Well, if he was going to make me feel better I should do the same for him.

"Sam, it's not a bad thing. If you think of him every time you look at her, it will be hard to forget about him."

"Yeah," He had a point.

"See ya at the airport, at eight."

"Benson."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," He walked towards me and hugged me.

"You're welcome." I hugged him back. You know he can a royal pain sometimes, but I'm glad he's in my life.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was earlier. I went through boxes that were in my room because I didn't want to forget the friendship Freddie and I had. I found a picture of him and me at my aunt's wedding. I hated that pink frilly dress I had to wear. Freddie wore a tux. His arm was around me and we were smiling. There was another one of us dancing at the reception. I laughed at the memory. Then I found a tape. I shoved it into the VCR without thinking. I waited.

"Hi, Sammy," My dad. He was in the hospital. "I'm making this video because I don't know if I'll make it. I just want you to remember that I love you and I wish you the best. Take care of your mom. More importantly, don't lose Freddie. You guys are best friends. Don't lose Carly because she cares about you. Love what you have. Don't let it go. I love you. I know you'll sing your way to the end of the tunnel." One single tear fell from my eye. "Don't forget to remember. Bye, Sammy." The screen went blue.

Where was Benson when I needed him?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. iGo for Ride

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. Nope.**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 2: iGo For A Ride**

I finally went to sleep.

I woke up at seven. I had everything packed. The dork was all I could think about. The conversation just felt...weird. I stopped thinking about it and left for the airport.

My mom drove me. She got back from her date. The one she left for two days before.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Have fun!"

"I'll try." My mom may be a little...unusual, but she has her heart in the right place. I think. I went inside and Freddie was there. He came up to me.

"Hey," He said.

"How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Well, okay."

"You got your ticket?" He asked.

"No, I let a pack of wild monkeys eat it."

"Maybe they were related to you."

"Just give me the ticket Benson," I looked at my ticket and then at his.

"Great!" I said.

"What?"

"Look," He looked at our tickets; our seat numbers. Mine was 24C and his was 24B. _Fantastic! Now I'll have to sit next to the nub!_

"Would you rather sit next to me or some complete stranger?"

"In this case?" He nodded, "A complete stranger."

"Puckett, why don't you build a bridge and get over it."

"Whatever." Then we heard a woman's voice over the intercom.

"_Flight 247 to Nashville now boarding. Flight 247 to Nashville now boarding."_

"That's us," Freddork announced.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Don't you want to see your Mamaw?"

"Yeah, I just don't wanna sit on a plane next to you for three hours."

"Oh, come on." We stepped into the plane and found our seats. I sat by the window. Fredpuss was too scared.

"Why are you so scared to sit next to the window?" I said as we put our luggage away.

"I'm not! I'm just a little afraid of heights. That's all." I laughed. We sat down, and Freddie pulled out his laptop. I saw him go to Google.

"What you lookin' up, Point Dexter?" I asked, curiously.

He rolled his eyes and said, "What Nashville looks like." I grabbed the laptop.

"Hey! Why'd you take my laptop?"

"If you look it up, you won't get the full affect."

"Full affect?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Nashville is one of those places you have to see to believe." It really is beautiful.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Then the flight attendant started talking.

"Welcome to flight 247 to Nashville! Please fasten your seatbelts as we are getting ready for takeoff. We should arrive in Nashville in three hours."

"I hate flight attendants," I commented.

"You hate everybody."

"No, I don't, just irritating people. Flight attendants are so cheery all the time." He rolled his eyes again.

If I had to ride with him for three hours, I was going to have to make the best of it.

* * *

"Can I get a bag of honey roasted peanuts?" I asked the flight attendent.

"Sure, I'll be right back," She replied.

"You're seriously going to get a third bag?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"My point exactly."

"Oh, just eat your peanuts!"

It had only been a half an hour since we got on the plane. I was annoying him, which I enjoyed. They had a movie playing: Miss Congeniality. I loved that movie. Sandra Bullock reminds me of...well, me.

"One bag of honey roasted nuts." The flight attendant said, handing me the bag.

"Thanks."

"Do we really have to watch this?" Freddie asked.

I put a handful of the honey roasted nuts in my mouth and said, "Yes, now shut up."

"Did anyone ever tell you to chew with your mouth closed?"

"Yeah, but I never listen."

"Ah. Not surprised."

"Aw, shut up, tech boy."

"Whatever." Then a voice came over the intercom.

"_Passengers we are heading into a thunderstorm. Please buckle your seatbelts."_

"What?" I asked.

"She said-"

"I know what she said, Dipthong!" He was making me mad, "We won't be there in time!" I wanted to be there by eleven thirty.

"Just chill out; it might pass over." Then the plane started shaking really bad.

"It's not passing over!" I was so scared. I grabbed onto Freddie and shut my eyes as tight as they would go. "Freddie!"

"Sam, it's okay, I'm here." He was scared, he just didn't want to admit it. "It'll be alright."

My suitcase fell and opened. The picture of my dad fell out.

"No!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to get it.

"Sam!" I ignored him. I got the picture and then I fell. "Sam!" Freddie repeated and came to my side. "Come on, we got to go back to the seat."

"Okay" was all I could say. We got my suitcase and put it back on the luggage rack thing. Once we were buckled in, Freddie asked me a question.

"What was that?"

"This is the only picture of him I have left!"

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"I know!" I grabbed onto Freddie again and waited. The storm did stop and the plane stopped shaking.

"It's over, Sam."

"Good, I thought we were going to die."

"I would not have let that happen."

"Yeah, sure." I said, sarcastically.

"I can't believe we just had a near death experience and you're mood hasn't changed one bit!"

"Did you expect it to?" He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

Operation Irritate the Dork complete.

* * *

It was ten. Only an hour left until our plane landed. I rested my head on Freddie's shoulder. I thought it would irritate him, but it didn't. It felt...right. I let the thought leave my mind immediately and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was ten forty-five. Only fifteen minutes left. I was starting to get anxious.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Fredweird said, "Carly sent us an e-mail; want me to read it?"

"Go."

"Sam and Freddie, I just got to my Grandad's. I hope you guys have fun! Sam don't irritate Freddie." Too late for that, Carly. "See ya guys Monday!"

"Okay then, what happened while I was asleep?"

"You rested your head on my shoulder and kept mumbling in your sleep."

"Attention passengers! We have now arrived at Nashville, Tennessee!"

Freddie turned to me and said, "Let's go."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Getting to Know You

A/N: Hey y'all! I know I haven't update this story in a while, but I'm updating it now. You guys are the best. I've been reading fanfics lately and have come to a realization: You all are some of the most talented people I've seen in a long time. You guys are great.

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know you**

"So, where we goin'?" Fredlumps asked. I didn't answer him. I know it was just the airport, but it looked so different than the last time I was there. "Woo who. Sam?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just...it looks so...different." It really was.

"The airport?"

"Yeah. I remember the last time I left. It was so different. I was sad and crying. I just didn't want to leave." It was quiet for what seemed like forever.

"You remember him, don't you?" Spot on, Fudgeface.

"Yeah, all too well."

"I'm so sorry," He choked out. I blinked back tears. I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I changed the subject.

"Well we better go," I said, trying to hide my sadness. "Mamaw's out front."

"Alright, let's go." Thank god he said nothing more. I didn't want him to see me cry. We carried our bags outside and there she was. Mamaw. She was sitting in her old, run down old car. I laughed. That car held more memories than anything else. She honked the horn and stepped out.

"Come here and give me a big ole hug."

"Mamaw!" I dropped everything and ran into her arms. It just seemed that everything else didn't matter.

"How ya been?"

"Awesome," Then I remembered Freddie was standing there. "Mamaw," I went over and grabbed Freddie's arm and pulled him over. "this is Fredward Benson."

"So, you are Mister Freddie Benson."

"Yes, ma'am." He really thought he could suck up to my grandmother. Wow.

"I've seen you on that iCarly show y'all do." My eyes grew wide.

"You've seen iCarly?" I said, surprised. Freddie seemed surprised too.

"Absolutely. I heard about those iWeb awards in Japan over the radio. They said iCarly was one of the nominees. Then they said who was included in each web show." I nodded. "You guys fight a lot." She said chucklin'.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Fredilena said, looking at me, giving me an evil look. I smiled.

"How, 'bout you come on in the car?" She said, "We can do some catchin' up."

"Absolutely," I started to walk towards the car.

"Sam, what about the luggage?"

"You can get it can't ya, Benson." I opened the car door and sat down. I heard him say, "Sure, you blonde-headed jerky lovin' demon." Now, can't you see why irritating him is so much fun?

* * *

It was taking longer to get there than I remembered. I looked out the window almost the whole time.

"Sam?" Freddie said.

"What?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Not sure. Mamaw?"

"We'll be there in 'bout five minutes."

"'Kay." Then, Fredlumps pulled out his video camera.

"I should've known you'd bring your stupid camera."

"It happens to be very valuable."

"Anything owned by you can't be that valuable."

"You know what, Puckett?"

"What Benson?" Fredwardo was about to say something, but the car came to a stop.

"Look, could you guys calm down! I can drive with you all yapin' back there. So just shush. You sound like Jeevers when she's angry, loud and obnoxious."

"Jeevers?" Freddie questioned.

"She's my horse," I paused, "Last time I saw her she was a foal." Mamaw started up the car again.

"Well, Darlin' she's grown mighty big since you left. She's one beautiful and strong horse."

"Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Oh, of course she will, she can't forget ya, she loves ya to death."

"Maybe I could convince you to ride one of Mamaw's horses." I had an image of him being incredibly scared to go on the horse.

"Maybe."

"Alright we're here."

"Cool, I'll get my stuff," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"No, I'll get it," Mamaw said, "you go take Freddie and see Jeevers."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, c'mon Freddie." He didn't say anything. He just followed me. I hadn't seen Jeevers in a while and I missed her like crazy.

* * *

"Is she in here?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. There she was. "Jeevers!" She made that noise all horses make. Neigh. I went inside her stall and hugged her neck. She felt warm. "Freddie, you wanna come in and pet her or something?"

"Yeah sure." He stepped in the stall and examined her before touching her. She's a white horse with patches of black and a white mane. He pet her gently as did I. "You know, Sam, I didn't know you had a horse. She's beautiful."

"Thanks. She likes you, you know."

"How can you tell?"

"I spent four to five hours a day out here last time I was here. I think I know my horse."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Hey you wanna, maybe go riding later?" I don't like Fredpuss, but this is something anyone shouldn't miss. He smiled.

"Yeah, sounds great." I kissed Jeevers on the side of her head.

"I missed you." Freddie came up and pet her again. Grinning from ear to ear. I knew he'd fall in love with the horses.

"Sam! Freddie! I got lunch ready!"

"Comin'!" I yelled, "Bye, Jeevers. Freddie and I will be back later. I promise."

"We better go."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Good Lunch, Ms. Puckett," Freddie said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, um, Mamaw, can Freddie and I go riding after lunch?"

"Sure. You can take Harry," She said, pointing to Freddie. Freddie looked at me.

"Harry will like you," I said.

"You sure?"

"Olive's the most stubborn. She's Mamaw's oldest horse."

"It's true, Harry is one of the kindest horses I have."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Good," I knew I would get my way. Even if he refused I would have dragged him out to the barn and he would have had to get on that horse. A couple of minutes passed and both of us finished eating, so we went to the barn.

"I'll get Harry." I told Freddie. I decided I would get Jeevers after I had gotten Harry.

After I had gotten both of them out, I got the saddle, bridle and blankets for the both of us.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, but um Fredley?"

"What?"

"I just wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"If you weren't here right now I probably would be falling apart. Thanks for making me feel better." We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"No problem, Puckett." I smiled and it finally started to feel like home.

**A/N: Please Review! By the way, I have a little challenge goin' on right now. More details on my profile. Peace.**


	4. How Can This Happen in a Day?

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry. By the way, Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. :(**

**Chapter 4: How Can This Happen in a Day?**

Freddie and I got on our horses and went ahead. He was a little shaky about it at first, but he got the hang of it after a few minutes.

We rode out really far. We were in Mamaw's field.

"Wow, you were right, Sam," Freddie said.

"About what?"

"About this being a place I had to see to believe."

"Told ya," I laughed a little. Then I got off and he got off too. We sat on the ground next to each other.

"Thanks, Puckett."

"Huh?" He really needed to stop thanking me.

"For bringing me here."

"You're welcome, Benson."

"Why did we come here though?" He asked.

"Well, the last time I was here my Dad brought me out here. We laughed and chased each other. He told me stories and we sang..."

"Wait you sang?"

"I was never much of a momma's girl until he died. Music was everything to me. It was everything to my Dad. I used to have a piano. I don't know where it is, but I used to just sit there with him. You wouldn't hear anything, just the piano. Not even us breathing. He use to play for me and mess up just to make me laugh. We would laugh for hours and hours. My mom...she loved him more than I'll ever know. They had more love in one minute than people had in a year. I've always had a connection with him, one that not even death could break."

I had never told so much to anyone in my life. I wasn't planning on saying anything to anyone, let alone Freddie. He was looking at me and I turned away. I was about to cry and that's something Benson will never see me do.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I hugged him. I was more emotional with him then I had been with anyone my entire life. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried on his shoulder. I expected him to tease me about it, but instead he said, "It's okay, Sam."

I got some strange feeling then. I didn't know what it was, so I decided to ignore it.

* * *

We stayed there for an hour, and after that I decided to show him around a bit.

"Come on, let's go," I said, getting up off the ground.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"It's time you get to know Nashville, Benson. You up for it?" I bent down picking a flower and sticking it in my pocket.

"Shoosh, yeah!" I got on my horse and he got on his. I made the clicking sound to get Jeevers going, and she galloped. "Wait for me!" He made the same-or close to the same sound-and apparently it worked because in a minute he caught up. Our horses were side by side. "We're goin' to a restaurant on the side of town. Best food ever!"

"I should've guessed."

"What?" He didn't wanna go?

"That you'd pick somethin' with food." _Oh. I knew that..._

"Yeah, you've known me long enough. Beat ya there!" I took off.

"Hey! Cheating!" I heard him say. I laughed.

We arrived at the resteraunt a short time later. I can't tell you the exact time because I wasn't really keeping track of it. All I know is that it wasn't much later probably not even ten minutes.

"I win!" I proclaimed.

"Because you cheated."

"But I still won." It's true.

"I want a rematch." He said, obviously being a little bit competitive.

"Okay, you're on, but not now. It's food time." The resteraunt was like nothing in Nashville. The Loveless Cafe. We walked on in and I remembered everything.

"Oh my gosh! Sam Puckett! Never thought I'd live to see you again," A lady at the counter said. Then I realized who she was.

"It's so good to see you!" She came over and hugged me and asked, "Who's this young man?"

"This is Fredd-Freddie." See, I caught myself from calling him a name. I'm not _all _bad...all the time.

"Oh, the Benson boy."

"Have you told everyone about me?" Freddie said.

"Pretty much," I said.

"You, guys take a seat, right here." She gestured to a table near the front door. The same table my dad and I ate at the last time I was here.

"Sam, you okay?" Freddork asked.

"Super..." The truth was I really wasn't. I just had realized that everything that's here, reminds me of him. My dad. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not here; In front of Freddie.

"Okay, Puckett, what's wrong?"

"How could you think I have problem?" He's good. He can tick me off and detect my feelings at the same time.

"I've known you too long."

"Same table..." I was looking down at my hands.

"Same table?"

"My dad and I sat at this table last time I was here." He saw that it hurt me.

"Sam...you don't have to say anymore."

"He was writing a song. One about..." I swallowed. "...Me. He looked at me and said, Sammy you're gonna sing through it all, I promise. I never knew what he meant by that, but it's stuck with me, all this time."

"Sam, look at me." He took my hand.

"He loved you. More than I'll be ever to understand. I know how hard it is to remember. Please remember not to forget. He wanted the best for you. He wanted you to be you, and that's all, as long as he could see his little girl grow up."

"Thank you...for that."

"No problem." He smiled. "Who is that anyway?"

"Dad's sister."

"Ah."

"Here's your drinks, ready to order?"

"You got any meat?"

"Of course, you'd like the same, Freddie?" She said as she smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

We left there later on and I decided I should bring him to meet somebody.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We're going to meet somebody."

"Okay then." We went to a cemetery in town. I got off my horse and he mimicked my actions. I took the flower out of my pocket. I walked over to him.

HENRY JAMES PUCKETT  
1975-2004

A GREAT SON AND FATHER

Freddie followed. "Hi dad."

"So, this is him."

"Yup." I sat down and started to talk. "Hey, dad, this is Freddie Benson. We came to visit Mamaw this weekend..." I went on and on. I told him everything. After that, I laid the flower on his grave and walked out. Freddie came out after me.

"Hey, um, Sam, are you alright?"

"I'm perfect." I really was. I had said everything I had needed to say.

"Good. You called me Freddie back there, not some stupid name."

"Yeah."

"Sam, why do you keep doing this to me?"

"What?"

"How can I fall in love with you in one day?" My mouth dropped. "It's crazy!"

"Well, what am I-" He came over and kissed me, cutting off my sentence. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

**A/N: Ha ha ha! I'm so mean! I'll update this ASAP!**


	5. Do I Love Him Back?

**A/N: How long have you waited for this? I'm so sorry. I left you on such a cliffhanger and I haven't updated in a while. So, here it is...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I'd love that, but I don't:(.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 5: Do I Love Him Back?**

He was still kissing me. Why didn't I stop it? I have no clue.

We parted and he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Before you punch me, I don't know how it happened, but I've fallen in love with you. It just took this trip for me to realize how long I've loved you," He said.

I was confused and lost. I didn't know what to say or do for that matter. He was there and just poured out feelings that I didn't even know he had.

_I can't do this,_ I told myself. This was one of the things I was bad at. Admitting the obvious. _I just can't._

"Freddie, you don't love me. When you love someone, its gotta be spontaneous. It just floods over you and you don't know how it happened, but your glad it did. You're wanting it to work, so badly. You're wanting to hold on and never let go, but you're afraid it won't last, the feeling will leave you as soon as it came," I said.

"Sounds like you know the feeling."

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I can't do this!" I ran to Jeevers and he ran to his horse.

"Sam! No, please!" I took off on Jeevers. The tears fell over my face as I had realized what I had just done.

I could hear him behind me. I didn't want him to be unhappy, it's just I was so...

...scared.

* * *

"Sam!" He finally caught up with me because we were back at Mamaw's place. I was crying. I had never been this scared. He got off and so did I. I was looking away from him, but he took his hand and turned me around.

"I can't do it, Freddie! I just can't!" He cupped my face in his hands. He gently wiped my tears away from my face with his thumb.

"Don't cry. I know. I'm scared too. I know that I love you." He kissed me again and I kissed him back. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I couldn't think.

"Can I think about it?" He looked at her, "Please, Freddie."

"Of course." He swallowed hard and shook his head, "Well, I'll go help out your Grandma."

"'Kay." He walked past me into the house.

I sighed.

Why is this so hard?

Freddie helped and then went upstairs. He wrote this:

_Sam,_

_I know you're scared. Why do you think it's taken me this long to tell you how much I truly love you. I know you think that I'll leave you. I won't, not ever. I'm done running, Sam. I love you and I want to be with you. Just know, even though I'm Freddie, I might be a geek, but I know you need me as much as I need you. Please don't give up on me, Sam. Please, I love you I'll say it again and again._

_Freddie_

_P.S. It's scary, but it's worth it._

Freddie read over quickly and crumbled it up. He went downstairs and threw it away.

"What am I gonna do?" He said to himself.

* * *

The next morning, I came down the stairs. "Freddie?" No answer, "Where is he? Freddie?" I thought of where he could be. I hopped on Jeevers and took off.

I was right. There he was in the middle of Mamaw's field. "Hey."

He turned around and saw me. He said nothing. "I've thought about it."

"And?" Freddie asked.

"Wow, you're actually talking to me?" He gave me a serious look.

"I know you feel like you've got to hold everything back. I felt like that too. Maybe it's not just the fact I love _you_. I love your voice, your smile, and this other side of you. Everything about you, is just...perfect."

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"Sam, stop. This back and forth, we both know is just a decoy. You know there's just something were hiding from. What is it, Sam?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Freddie, I can't answer that question. I can't answer any of them. I'm sorry." I ran to Jeevers and went back to the diner Freddie and I had gone to the day before. I _had_ thought about it. I was just so scared.

Freddie had gone back to the house, looking for me.

"Ugh!" He said. He just happened to see my door open. "Sam?" He slowly opened the door. I wasn't there. He saw my room an looked around. It was very...UnSamish.

He saw something in my suitcase. He quickly went over to see what it was.

A picture of Him and me, but that wasn't all. I had brought a letter. He read it aloud.

_"Dear Freddie, _

_I didn't think me and you would ever have to go on a trip together. We just got here and I feel like something's changed. It's scaring me. I just don't know what to do. You've been there for me ever since I can remember. Since I was Sammy. The best memories I have are with you. I pick on you, and I tease you, and I drive you crazy, but you never have stopped looking after me. I guess this whole point is, this little game we keep playing, I think I might think I need to keep playing, because if I don't, if I don't I'll lose you. I know how I feel about me. I'm not running away anymore._

_Sammy"_

He thought for a moment. _What is she trying to tell me? _

* * *

He ran outside with the letter in his hand.

"Sam?" He kept running. "SAM!" He finally came to the graveyard. I was sitting the by my dad's grave. I'd been crying, but he couldn't see that. "Sam?"

"I know you want answers. I just can't..." I got up and I wasn't facing him. I didn't want him to see me so upset.

"You won't lose me." I froze. Did I hear him right?

"What are you...you read my..."

"...letter? Yeah." I didn't know what to think. I still wasn't facing him, "I know why you're scared. You're scared because you love me too."

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Sorry! I really like all the good feedback I'm getting! Thanks! :)**


	6. My Choice

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's a new chapter of iHave Another Side! LAST CHAPTER! :(**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own iCarly. If I did, iOMG part 2 would be out:(.**

**Chapter 6: My Choice**

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Sam!" Freddie called, "I'm right where I need to be. Here, with you."

"And?" I questioned.

"I've never felt better. I've never loved and hated someone so much." I turned around then, facing him. He had a very comforting expression on his face.

"Can't we be normal and hate each other?" I tried to push my feelings for Freddie aside. Yes, you heard me right. He loved me and I've loved him for a long time. I had just realized it. I just didn't think we'd fall in love.

He walked up to me and was only a few inches away from my lips, "Normal's overrated." I'm a tough girl. Tougher than I thought I was, but I'm in love. When it comes to that you can't be tough.

I smiled, "I hate you!" I said, "I hate the way you scratch behind your ear when you talk to my Mamaw. I hate the way you hugged me. I hate that you make me vulnerable. I hate how no matter what I'm going to know where my heart is. I hate that you make me this whole different person that I didn't even know existed. I hate that I want to kiss you! You know what I hate most of all? I hate that I don't hate you. I'm in love with you, and it took me this trip to realize it." Freddie smiled at me. Who knew this blonde-headed, crazy person could be romantic? It's a side of me I don't show often. When I said it to Freddie, it felt nice. No stress required, just nice. It was like I was a balloon that had been deflated.

"So now what?" Freddie asked me, "What do we do?"

I looked at him. I smiled and grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me back and I felt him smiling too. We broke apart after a few seconds.

"Sam, I want to tell you something," He asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Your dad would be so proud of who you are," Freddie said. I let a happy tear run down my cheek.

"I love you, Freddie." I said, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you too." He hugged me back and for the first time in a long time I never felt more liked I was exactly where I am supposed to be.

* * *

Freddie and I had gone to see Jeevers. I pet her and I was going to miss her. Freddie and I talked.

"She really is a beautiful," Freddie pointed out, "Why'd you name her Jeevers?"

"When I was little I'd always say, 'Jeevers!'. When I was upset, angry, excited I'd say it," I smiled at the memories, "My own personal word."

"My Dad," Freddie looked right at me, "He use to ride with me. One time we talked about Carly. How good of a friend she was. It was the summer and we had just met. Then I told him about this geeky boy Carly was friends with. He told me he'd like to meet you and Carly. We were friends. We came back early August, before school started, and we all went to a wedding. I wore some pink frilly dress and you wore a tux. We even danced. My Dad took this picture," I pulled a picture out of my pocket and handed it to Freddie. It was the picture of me and Freddie at my aunt's wedding, "A lot has changed sense then, huh?" My face was falling into sadness.

"How do you still have this?" Freddie asked, "I thought you only kept stuff that was important." Yeah, I know.

"I do," He looked at me, "I never really knew why I kept that picture. Now I do. Anyway, the summer when I was ten, my dad took me out for a Daddy-Daughter Day. He wanted to because we hadn't really got to spend much time together. We went to the carnival and it was so much fun. We rode the Ferris Wheel 10 times," Freddie chuckled at that, "He took me to the diner to eat that night and then we were driving home. We were singing songs," My smile turned into a serious expression. "Then, we saw this car swerve around the corner and it hit the driver's side of the car," Freddie looked at me, shocked, "My arm was crushed. That's it. My Dad was covered with blood. I was ten, but I knew something wasn't right. I screamed for help and it eventually came. In the morning, the doctor said my Dad was dead. I came home to my Mom and then came home and told Carly he'd left and said he'd never come back. I told you nothing. I thought, 'Hey, he won't care.' Now I can't help, but think I had something to do with it. Watching my Father die was the worst things that could of happen to me. He had woken up a few hours before he died. Struggling to live, for me. He made something for me." Freddie looked confused, "I'll show you."

I took Freddie's hand and took him up to the house. I took the tape out of my suitcase and played it for Freddie. I was crying.

"If I told you guys the truth it would be too painful. I wanted to cope. If I pushed all my feelings aside the pain will just go away!" I buried my face in Freddie chest.

"Sam, look at me," I looked up, "You are the best person I've ever known. I'm here with you and all my worries go away," He had awesome compliments, but I still was upset, "You are so strong and you'll see him again someday." He took my hands.

"I came here and saw a whole other side of you. It was nice and pleasant. I'd liked you're not so pleasant side too, I still do. You just took me on a roller coaster of emotions. They were there all along. Point is, you're Dad, he was just as unpredictable and wonderful as you," I smiled from ear to ear, "I wouldn't change any miserable moment because it brought me to you." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, Freddie." He kissed me again, quickly and said, "I love you too."

* * *

"Y'all come back now." Mamaw said, smiling.

"Mamaw, I'll be back I promise. I'll bring Freddie back too," I said laughing.

"You better." Mamaw hugged me tightly and let her tears fall.

"I know you miss him," I knew exactly who she was talking about. Sometimes I feel like she knows me better than I know myself, "I miss him too. I know that he wouldn't want you to be any different. I'm proud of you. You're so much like your daddy and that's all I can ask for." That meant so much to me. Is it possible to have too many people watching after you? I'm just glad I do.

I hugged Mamaw again and then she went over to Freddie.

"You take care of her, you hear?" She said, "If you love her, like I think you do, then, I know you will."

"I'm in love with your granddaughter. There's no way I'd let anything happen to her." She gave him a big smile. She hugged him and said, "I know."

Mamaw left after that. Freddie and I were alone.

"You know I'm gonna miss it here," Freddie said.

"Me too." I had so many great memories of Nashville. The ones from this weekend just add on the ones I already had.

Freddie and I went home and we decided to tell Carly about us. We had a feeling she'd freak out. Turns out, we were wrong.

"I knew this would happen. I love you guys!" Carly said, "And, um, sense we're confessing, I have to tell you guys something to."

"Are you okay?" I asked. What would she need to tell us?

"Since you were gone, I've been hanging with Gibby and, well, were kinda dating." Carly smiled and I could tell she was happy. A little unexpected, I'll admit, but love's that way. I should know.

"I'm happy for you, Carls." Carly looked relieved when I said that.

"I'm happy for you too." We all hugged and Freddie and I kissed.

Well, I guess that love is unexpected. Freddie and I, no one could've imagined. I'm in love with a geek. He's my geek. I know if my Dad were here, he'd approve. My Mom and I are closer now. That trip changed a lot. I'll always miss my Dad. I'll always love Freddie.

True love is the two most unexpected people to fall in love do. That's me and Freddie.

It always will be.

**A/N: I love this story. I'd like to say if you have lost someone like a parent. It's painful. It really is. The only thing it can do is get better. Please don't take love for granted. It's special.**


End file.
